Just A story I made up myselfnot finished at all!
by Fletcher x
Summary: It's totally off point but its losally based on Twilight! AN:Not a Bella and Edward story as if it was it would be awful but please read and review! Hope you like it!
1. Me!

**THE ASSASSIN AND HIS FAMILY**

_**Chapter 1:**_

As I opened the door, a thought struck me. 'What are they going to think of me', 'What will people say…' but I was interrupted by my mother Gill shouting 'Hurry up Sinead your going to be late!' So I ran out the door and jumped into my red Volkswagen beetle and speeded off.

As I arrived at school there was an unsurprising line of traffic behind me. So I took the nearest parking space, grabbed my stuff and jumped out of the beetle and head to the building with the sign 'office' on it.

As I entered the office I noticed one with desk and a woman sitting behind the desk. The woman was a slim build, had grey eyes and grey hair to match. There was no else except the woman and I in the room.

I approached the desk and said in a shy reserved voice 'Excuse me please, I'm Sinead Collins.' As I spoke I saw the name 'Collins' register. She eyed me up and down and gave me a fake smile and said 'Oh how silly of me, I should have known who you were. It's not that hard not pick a new student in a small town like this' and handed me a form and then asked 'Can you fill this out please, while I organize your papers.' I took the form and said with a week smile 'Thanks!'

After all the forms and stuff were sorted, I left to find my first class, English. My teachers name was Mrs. O'Connell. She was nice but expected me just to know everything at once, idiot! In that class I meet a girl named Alison Nolan. She was nice and really friendly. She asked me did I want to sit with her at lunch. I answered enthusiastically 'YES thanks!!' She smiled and replied 'So, what's your next class?' I blurted out 'French.' She looked at me with a disappointed smile 'Sugar, I have Spanish, I guess I'll see you at lunch, of course that's if you make it.' I smiled extremely week and nervously laughed and turned around to walk to my next class. I took one look back and waved at Alison.

As I waved, the thing that Alison said rang in my ear 'If you make it.' but I was disturbed by a push I got. Then this magnificent angel like boy or what other people would say _"man"_ turned around to me and with his perfect apologetic face picked me up from the floor and frowned when he looked at and said 'Sorry, are you okay? I'm so sorry, my brother Matthew tripped which pushed me onto you! Sorry again!' I was so memorised by his face I didn't even hear what he said.

Then his brother Matthew interrupted my or should I say _our _conversation by asking 'Is she okay?' The angel replied 'Yes, I think so. I better get her to the nurse's office just in case!'

Before I knew it I was up in his arms and entering the door of the nurse's office.

When _we _arrived, the nurse or 'Nurse Jane', the name engraved in her nametag, spoke to the angel and said in a fed-up voice 'What happened this one?' It was **obvious** we interrupted her tea break. Cullen replied 'I knocked her over hard in building 1 by mistake and said I'd better bring her to the nurse's office in case she has a concussion.' She glanced at him and then moved her eye's over to me and then finally muttered 'Put her on the examination table' and gave a sigh.

While in there I just starred at his face. No matter what I did I couldn't take my eyes off the angel's face!!

Once I was done in the nurse's office the angel helped me down off the examination bed and led me out the door. I said 'Thank You' in a weak voice on my way out. When I was outside in the fresh air again, the angel stated to me in a angelic perfect 'Hi, sorry again. Oh and by the way I'm Cullen Meyer' I just stood there like an idiot, dazzled and trying to take in the information. He grinned at me and started laughing. I stood there frozen by is cheeky, sly grin and beautiful laugh. He looked at me again and said this time in a nervous voice 'Oh my god, are you okay?' I still just stood there like a complete dumbass when Cullen swooped me up into his arms without a bother may I add and sprinted into the nurse's office and shouted something to the nurse, that I didn't hear and she came rushing over to me and screamed to Cullen 'Put her on the table _now' _He placed me on the bed carefully as if I was some precious expensive family air loom.

The nurse approached me for the second time but this time in a more affectionate manner. I was still a bit nauseous but said nothing in case the nurse or Cullen would worry.

'She's going down fast.'

Cullen looked at her with fear in eye's and replied softly 'Will I ring an ambulance or someone?'

'Em…..let me think, call Dr.Stewart'

Cullen ran over to the desk and picked up the phone and I assume called the doctor because in just a few minutes Dr.Stewart arrived.

He came straight to me. He was an old man, around 60, near retirement. He was bald and had piercing blue eyes. He took another step towards me and started to examine me.

I still just stayed there, frozen as a statue like an complete idiot! I could see Cullen close attention to the doctor examination and then he ran out of the room when the doctor asked me to 'take my top off' so he could examine my chest. I laughed out loud and then all of sudden all the eyes where on me.

Cullen chuckled and gave me his sly grin. Then he commented sarcastically 'She can talk. It's a miracle.'

The doctor gave him a look that unfortunally I couldn't see the look but I guess it was "that was inappropriate" look. The look I was used to getting off my mum.

'It must have been hard for her when I was younger, a single stay at home mom but some how there was always dinner on the table, food in the fridge, money there when I needed.' I thought

Then another thought hit me 'did my dad ever send money or' but I was interrupted by this thought also when Dr.Stewart asked me was I 'okay?'

I replied simple 'yes' with a slight smile on my face from looking at Cullen's perfect porcelain white face with a huge grin across it. Obviously the doctor's previous glare did not effect him. Which I have to admit I was glad about.

The doctor gave me the usual medical advice and left. Cullen lifted me off the examination table and whispered into my ear 'you scared me there for a second, in such a quite mummer that I could barely hear never mind the nurse. I just looked at him and gave him a doubtful face. Scared him? He was unbelievably strong. How could _I _scare _him_.


	2. Conflict of intrest

**The Assassin And His Family!**

**Chapter 2**

Since I declined to Cullen's requests for him to bring me home since I had the rest of the day off, I was now on my way home. I was listening to Intervention by Arcadia Fire on my ipod when I suddenly got the feeling someone was following me. I quickened my pace and sure enough someone called my name.

"Sinead! Sinead!" They screamed. I ran. Then a familiar car came speeding down the road and I heard bullets being shoot and a car swerving . I jumped straight to the ground in a split ground as my Emmett had thought me. Suddenly there was person next to me. I knew exactally where my pocket knife was, at home in my timberland boots that I choose not to wear today 'cause I was tired of them, I was sorry now for not wearing them.

"Hey Collins!"

"Emmett?"

"He's on his way."

"Sorry Jazz I didn't realise it was you."

"It's grand. Nice reflects, Emmett would be proud." I just laughed and grabbed his hand he had held out for me and jumped out.

"What's so funny?" Someone bellowed

"Hi Emmett!" I replied not answering his question

"Ya hi, now are you okay Col?"

"Ya I'm grand." I answered back while wiping dirt of my jumper.

"15 come here and take Collins to the academy ."

Suddenly saw a familiar face run towards me.

"Yes sir. This way miss."

"Cullen?" I whispered. What the hell was Cullen, a person I barely knew doing in my dad's agent training academy society? I was told about every agent that entered the academy. Agent 15? That's my number specifically, it was my dad's number. How was he agent 15 also? How the hell did I not know about him? Who the hell was he?

"You okay miss?"

"Oh stop with the bullshit Cullen and tell me why you are here?"

"I'm afraid miss I can't answer that."

That was it I couldn't put up with this for the rest journey to the academy so I gave him a punch and shouted at him "TELL ME NOW!!"

"Ah more strength than I thought a girl could have."

"Damn right I have sexist idiot!"

"Oh a feminist I see."

"Screw you, now tell me!"

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Emm…no!"

"Eh ya!"

"I don't think so."

"Lets just out it this way, if you don't tell me in 2 minutes exactally I'm going to fire you and then kill you. Grenade or machine gun? I think both."

"You can't fire me as you didn't hire me. Nor did the academy."

"Who the hell hired you then?"

"I wasn't hired, I'm doing it as a favour."

"No favour needed!"

"Well I'm staying."

"No you're not!"

"Well yes I am Sinead!"

I sighed seeing the fighting was pointless.

"Just take me home, now!" I ordered in defeat.

"Oh my god your cooperating!"

"Oh sarcastic now!"

"Oh you're a genius!"

"Okay less of the chit chat and get in I'm driving!"

"Eh no you're not. My car remember!"

"Shit!"

He laughed a opened the shiny silver Porsche's door out for me.

"Lady's first."

"No I insist asses' first."

"Oh look now who's being sarcastic."

"My best trait. Just drive please."

"Yes Ma'am!"

So he gave me a navy solute, I must say it was funny and I joined him in the car. _Oh great now what are we going to talk about?_


End file.
